


Δ9-THC*

by SchneeSnow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drugs, M/M, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巨中年纪，drugs，脏话，还有。。。总之埃尔文让利威尔戒大麻。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Δ9-THC*

**Author's Note:**

> 远离毒品，健康幸福。  
> *： Δ9-四氢大麻酚

“一开始，是止咳水。”  
他说道，杳无波澜，仿佛听不到利威尔濒死的喘息。  
“你也喝过不少，对吧。”他躲开男孩的嘴唇，漫不经心捉住那条舌头，湿滑温凉，又疯而狂。  
“哈……你他妈还讲陈年旧事，快给我……”  
利威尔口齿不清干脆卷住他的手指舔回口腔，吮吸着似吮吸纤细的他的另一根阴茎。“你的眼睛太红，”他直起身扒开利威尔迷醉的眼睑，更挺身撞进那个痴迷的洞穴深处：“你吸了多少，除了交代的那袋烟草，是不是还喝了大麻油？”  
男孩懒洋洋地骑跨他，满意于刚才的猛撞，却不满男人之后的停顿。“……给我，埃尔文！”  
“给你什么。”男人的发丝被狠狠拉扯，他豪不在意继续翻搅利威尔的口腔而不是他的肠道：“大麻油，你喝了多少？”  
“关你屁事……”下颌被唾液打湿，湿漉漉的会阴将双方阴毛都变成晶亮的露水草丛，“给我，操我，埃尔文。”  
一个简单的渴求，却难以实现。埃尔文伸手抓住他的饱胀的阴茎与睾丸，没有爱抚而用力掐着，疼痛袭来卷走利威尔的欲潮：“我和你说过什么，利威尔？回答要切题。”  
“啊！……不多，不……”  
“难以信服，孩子，我可听说你以前把止咳水当汽水喝。”  
“那东西又没什么劲儿……埃尔文，求你，给我带劲儿的，你个软鸡巴的孬种！”  
男人笑了，金发蓝眼闪闪发亮，利威尔就爱他这样：他会变身一头野兽，按着自己，撕扯的身体，啃咬情人的灵魂。“对……操我！”他下身胀痛，如愿以偿，含住一柄钢枪。  
“没错，到后来止咳水就没什么意思了，学校里都抽大麻。可我讨厌烟卷，”埃尔文自顾自地说，掰开两条细白大腿自顾自地抽动，利威尔嗯啊哼吟胡乱叫着，屁股的湿润眼窝里渐渐淌出泪水，甚是满足。“因为我抽烟的母亲，抽着烟打我耳光，我讨厌烟卷。所以我咀嚼大麻，把那些纤维夹在三明治里咽下肚，把它们当作口香糖在课堂上大嚼特嚼。”  
“……虚伪的好学生埃尔文，嗯？”  
微笑的男人俯身堵住他的嘴，利威尔还是利威尔的味道，不多，致幻剂不如他的笑意更浓，他操的人嚣张跋扈从不撒谎，所以他才喜爱。  
“后来我吃苯丙胺。”他身下的男孩抽噎着射在自己肚子上，失神中被翻摆，胸口紧贴膝盖跪在他面前，仿佛向远方之神祈求休憩，嘴里却哼哼着乞求再一次更多。埃尔文再操进去时扑哧作响，润滑的油乳四处飞溅，他呻吟一声继续诉说：  
“那时我没日没夜不吃不睡地复习，丝毫不觉得困倦疲乏，……嗯……就因为那该死的药片，考试时看见答案就在我眼前跳舞，好像我成了边沁本人……”  
此时的利威尔恍然回神，腰胯被紧紧扣死在埃尔文掌中，男人的睾丸在他大腿上拍打，“太……哈啊……太快了埃尔文……”他还能有一丝感觉，自己的小穴已被扩撑最大，每一次进出的刺激都让他颤抖着痛苦，而更欣快。  
“……我还听见那些条条款款对我歌唱，要我加入它们的狂欢。那种状态下无法拒绝，我记得自己载歌载舞吟诗演讲，像个雄伟的小丑，安非他命，身处天堂……  
但人不能使用上升天堂的捷径，会直落谷底。 ”  
“闭嘴吧你……使劲操我！”  
那可不行，埃尔文牵动嘴角，牵动手指捻揉男孩窄小胸前的肉粒。“不！疼，啊……不要乳头……”但他兴奋得缩紧屁股，更向后迎合那些撕裂般的抽插捶打，毛孔开口欢唱，汗珠汩汩流淌。  
“毕业考试毁了，之后我的人生中断一年，”他深入浅出地顶弄，直到利威尔咽呜哭叫：“你会懂得那种头痛欲裂、心悸窒息，你会理解那些让我惊恐作呕的幻觉、那些丑陋下作的妄想。还有失眠夜里潮水般上涌的愧疚与罪恶感，我父亲忧虑憔悴的的脸始终投射在天花板上……你就快体会我那种求死前的绝望，利威尔。  
然后我终于能用颤抖不已的双手吃饭洗澡，狼吞虎咽填不满肚子但静坐不能，我几乎要趴在浴缸里才可以喝够水，几乎要睡在厕所才能不尿裤子。我从飘然仙境直跳进地狱，就因为那些该死的药！”  
他一面说一面操，愤慨激昂啪啪作响。利威尔迷蒙许久又找回自己的身体，他麻木不堪，就算被扯出肠子也无法感知了。“看来……你的老二没受什么影响……我要被你操死了，啊……操死我……”  
“你这小淫娃。”他羞辱他，而他欣然接受，炫耀似的把腰臀扭摆更欢。  
“……别说你不喜欢，虚伪的软蛋！”

利威尔从不吃亏，阿克曼家族的人从不吃亏，他的监护人因此雇了埃尔文将他从警局里弄出来。凯尼那古板的老家伙，他还不知道自家外甥早已上了律师的床。  
大律师埃尔文·史密斯，他贪得无厌漫天要价，还举着老二捅了自己的客户，可怜的小东西，他混沌着脑袋脱了裤子，不是第一次了。  
埃尔文第一次把利威尔带出铁栏杆时，没想到这小男孩会露出怎样的原型。“你的老二大吗？”  
“什么？”埃尔文瞪着一双漂亮眼睛俯视他，男孩挂着他的胳膊，舔了舔薄情的红嘴唇：  
“我说，你的，鸡巴，”他故意加重，“有多大？”  
“你想自己看一看吗？”  
“只是看？”他眨巴眼睛，好像还是外表上一个孩子。  
男人在车上就操了他。非常容易，那中学生的裤兜里还有润滑剂。“你还抽了大麻是不是？”埃尔文在他被操得享受哭叫的间歇问他，“不只是偷窃和斗殴，不如说你是吸爽了大麻才肆无忌惮地捣乱。”  
“对……就是那儿……对！操我别停！”因为吸爽了才性欲高涨。利威尔哭得一对眼睛漆黑水汪，咬破埃尔文的一圈乳晕，同时在他的领带上射了精。  
“哈……哈哈，”他拍打埃尔文的俊脸，像个老嫖客：“我猜凯尼不会因为这个再付钱的，不如我下周再让你操一次，赔偿你的领带，嗯？”  
事情就这样延续，埃尔文说利威尔叫床扭腰像条淫荡的母狗，然后得到两记重拳。“淫荡，但我是你的雇主，不是随便操的。”俨然是个早熟的狠角色。  
今晚埃尔文再次面见警察，而利威尔在不远处，大张着腿把牢友踩在鞋底，两颗纽扣不知所踪，苍白的锁骨前胸风光大好。  
“埃尔文！埃尔文！我可真想你！”傻笑着的男孩一见他便扑上来，咬些他的耳垂念叨：“跟我一起再去天堂？”  
“凡人不能惦念着直升天堂高处，得先体会了底层的苦涩才行，阿克曼少爷。”  
埃尔文一路上都没碰他，纵使男孩挑着眉毛，伸向埃尔文裤裆的手被一次一次挡开：“节制，宝贝儿。”  
利威尔只好掏出自己的老二套弄，故意大声呻吟叫他的名字：“埃尔文……嗯啊……我要射，后面很痒……”  
一个急刹车，前挡玻璃内溅满了白色液体。“你每次都这样，小脑袋里只想做爱。是不是随便找个东西都能操你？”  
利威尔眯着双眼正从高潮中缓神，隐约听出埃尔文的不悦。“没错。”他说，努力聚焦埃尔文眼中湛蓝的怒火：“可我一看到别人就想起你的老二，又粗又长，往左边歪的，每次都烫得我大叫，什么都不行，只有你才能操满我。”  
他在电梯里就解开了埃尔文的裤子，小孩子看到糖果一样迫不及待，舔上那根诱人的棍子，发狂似的往喉咙里吞咽。“慢点，利威尔。”对方揪着他的黑发吸着气，差点走不出电梯。

“不许再碰那些有毒的东西，利威尔。”埃尔文箍紧了男孩的阴茎不再动作，尽管男孩哭着求饶，就是不满足他的欲望。  
“我答应……让我射，我答应！”  
“我不信你，孩子。”他说着，抓牢他的腰胯，不让那小屁股自己取乐。“我是过来人，我知道药剂中的天堂有多美。虚幻之下是无尽烈火。”  
“我发誓……埃尔文，求你，我要你，不要…那些东西…”  
闻言埃尔文又将他翻转，搂着男孩拉高一条腿从侧面贯穿，利威尔只能断断续续地叫喊，随男人每一次动作而浪荡出声。  
“你里面的嫩肉在跳呢，乖宝贝，搏动着咬我，旺盛的生命力，”埃尔文在他耳边呼吸低语，对那小巧耳廓亲吻又舔咬：“像我说过的，你得经过了痛苦煎熬才能体会绝美的快乐。”他用力插入，摩擦火热的内壁，直撞向男孩绝美的那一点。  
利威尔双腿抖动，尖叫着，流淌出白黄交融的稀薄液体。  
“上帝爱你，利威尔。我也爱你。”  
半梦半醒的男孩渐渐平复呼吸，小声咕哝：“哈……哈，我知道，我知道……”  
地狱之火即将燃烧。 


End file.
